vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Vampire
The Originals are the first vampires in existence and as such, all vampires are descended from them. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. History Born during the middle ages of Europe, at some point during their lives, Esther and her husband, Mikael, fled their homeland soon after a severe virus, known as the plague, ravaged their village. They escaped overseas to the until then undiscovered America, where they had heard that people were healthy and strong. Unbeknownst to them this was because the natives were Werewolves. Soon after their arrival in Mystic Falls, Esther and her family lived in peace with the natives, until their youngest son, Henrick was killed on a full moon by the Werewolves, as he and Klaus had snuck out to watch them transform. Heartbroken by his son's death, Mikael begged the powerful witch Ayanna, who the family were good friends with, to help make the family more powerful, in order to defend themselves from the wolves. Ayanna said that it was a crime against nature, and the she would not have any part in it, and so Mikael turned to his wife, a witch herself, to perform the ritual. Ayanna also warned that such a powerful spell would breed consequences, and that the spirits, which would now be referred to as magic, would turn on them. Despite this, Mikael and Esther went through with the ritual anyway. Esther called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, that grew in the village, for immortality. Later on Mikael gave his children wine laced with blood, before killing each, none too gently, with his sword. When they awoke in transition, Mikael forced Rebekah and Klaus to drink human blood, completing the ritual. Rebekah later described the feeling to Elena as "Euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable", which seems to fit in with the description regular vampires give when describing their first feed. However after the ritual's completion the spirits did in fact turn on them. For every strength there was a weakness. The first vampires could not walk in the sunlight without being severely burned, and eventually dying. Even though Esther discovered a solution by enchanting Lapis Lazuli rings to protect her family, they soon found that their neighbors could keep them out of their homes, and the vervain plants that grew under the white oak tree burned and prevented compulsion. Furthermore the spell decreed that the tree that gave them immortality could also take it away. Because of this the family burned it to the ground. But the last and most fatal flaw was one that Esther and Mikael hadn't anticipated; the lust for blood. The very thing that had given them life became what they craved the most, and it was uncontrollable. And while the Vampire created from the Originals are not as powerful as the Originals themselves, their weaknesses remain. Members *'Mikael:' Was an Original who was once a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. After moving to the New World, his wife bore seven children and his family was quite close, though he and Klaus didn't get along well, due to the fact that Klaus was not his son and was from a Werewolf Bloodline. His wife had been unfaithful many years before and when he found out about her affair, he hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting a war between species that rages to this day. *'Elijah:' is the older brother of Niklaus and Rebekah. Although he loved his younger brother dearly, he became vengeful when Klaus hunted down and neutralized his family, and swore to take his revenge. Unfortunately, John Gilbert came to Mystic Falls with the white ash wood and the dagger, and Elijah was neutralized by Elena, though she later removed the dagger from his body and Elijah returned to fight against Klaus. In the last episode of the second season, Klaus betrayed Elijah, being neutralized by Klaus with the dagger and the white ash wood. *'Niklaus:' is an Hybrid, who is said to be the most hated and feared of all the Originals. Katherine Pierce had ran from him over 500 years ago and now Klaus is after both Katherine and Elena. Klaus uses Alaric's body to educate himself on his new enemies (Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, etc.). He has the purpose of creating more hybrids for the purpose of having a family or comrades. Unlike the other originals, only Rebekah and Elijah felt love and loyalty to Niklaus. *'Rebekah': is a beautiful and free spirited Original, and also a love interest of Stefan Salvatore. In 1922 she and her brother Niklaus were in Chicago where she briefly met Stefan, and soon fell in love with him. After a vampire hunter arrived in Chicago, Klaus wanted to escape but Rebekah, refusing to leave, was neutralized by him. After 90 years Niklaus removed the dagger from Rebekah's body and revived her. *'Finn': is Klaus’ somewhat less evil brother, He's in his late 20s-early 30's handsome, tall and physically imposing. Quiet but with a dark side. As legend has it, Finn stumbles upon a vulnerable Katerina, and, well, one thing leads to another. He will appear in a 1491 flashback sequence slated to air in Bringing Out The Dead'' .'' *'Kol': is the last original confirmed in the series. Nothing is known about his past or the type of relationship with his parents and siblings. Kol along with his brother Finn will appear in episode 13: Bringing Out The Dead. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities.(Possibly just due to age) *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Extra Sensorial Reckoning' - According with Klaus, Rebekah posses a extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and people's intentions.(Possibly just due to age) Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood '- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. Also if a vampire or human is taking vervain, an original cannot compel them until it leaves their body *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an original's flesh the instant it is exposed to sun rays, its unknown if complete exposure for a lengthy time will kill them because of their rapid healing. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *Mind Compulsion - An original can't compel witches, werewolves or presumably any other supernatural creature. *Witch-It is said that if a Witch has enough energy, they could kill an original but at the cost of their life. *Blood- If an original doesnt have enough blood, they mummify as was the case of Mikael. *Other weaknesses - (Presumably) heart extractrion and decaptitation are possible weakness, Elijah himself almost killed klaus by grabbing his heart but was persuaded not to. Changes from the Books Name *Books - The Old Ones *TV Series - The Originals Origins *Books - The Old Ones have never been human, nothing is known of the Old Ones origins, all that is said is that they have existed before the pyramids were built. *TV Series - The Originals were once human. They come from a village in Eastern Europe and all of them are blood relatives dating back to at least the time of the Middle Ages. Members *Books - Only Klaus is confirmed as one of The Old Ones, but Tyler Smallwood says that there are more, who do not appear in the books. However, an old and powerful vampire named Sage is considered one of the Old Ones but not confirmed. *TV Series - The Original Family is composed of nine members: Father - Vampire Hunter (Mikael), Mother - Original Witch (Esther) and seven children (Elijah, Niklaus (Hybrid), Rebekah, Finn, Henrick, two unnamed). However, only six members became vampires: Mikael, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Niklaus and Rebekah. The three members who did not become vampires were: Aaron, Henrick and Esther, because died from various causes. Powers and Abilities Books - *Mind Compulsion - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *Healing - The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *Immortality - The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *Super Senses - The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *Super Speed - The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *Super Strength - The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *Weather Control - The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *Elemental Manipulation - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc *Shape-Shifting - The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *Illusion - It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *Animal Control''' -''' The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *Telepathy - The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances TV Series - *Mind Compulsion - Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *Healing - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *Immortality - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *Heightened Senses - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *Super Speed - Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *Super Strength - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *Super Agility - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *Durability - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *Vervain Detection - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *Extra Sensorial Reckoning - According with Klaus, Rebekah posses a extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and people's intentions. Weaknesses Books - *The only clue we have of how to beat an old and powerful vampire in the books is revealed by Meredith's grandfather (White Ash Wood). The Ghosts can beat an Old One. TV Series - *Johnathan Gilbert along with Isobel and John take the role of Meredith's grandfather revealing the weakness of The Originals. In the Homecoming, Mikael reveals that the only way to kill an Original is with the White Oak Ash Stake. Trivia *During the second season, some spoilers published a few names of the oldest vampires (possibly Originals) but were removed. The names were Phillipe, James, Adrienne, Amy. *Mikael started the war between Vampires and Werewolves. *Season 3 is called "The Year of the Originals". *Klaus neutralized most of the Originals and put them in coffins. *Elijah was the first Original to appear in the series and the last Original that was neutralized by Klaus. *Rebekah was the only female Original, as well as the oldest female vampire of all. *Rebekah says "No one in my family is to be trusted". When Mikael uses Elena to attract Klaus, he kills Elena (who turned out to actually be Katherine), confirming her words. *It is unknown if any of Esther's powers were inherited by any of the other original children, however, we know that they can no longer be witches since one cannot be both a vampire (the abomination of nature) and a witch (the servants of nature). Category:Vampires Category:The Originals Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supernatural Category:Old World Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Original Family Category:Foreigner Category:Mystic Falls Residents